Skyfall
Skyfall 'is the tenth chapter on the fanfic, Glee: The Second Generation Plot In this episode, the New Directions watch the Dalton Academy Warblers and The Singathons perform at Sectionals,Franklin then meets the Warblers' new captain Walker Parker, and Chriss meets The Singathons' frontman DJ Smythe-Pierce Songs Episode Mr. Schue swiftly enters the choir room "Guys! we have a situtation" Will said "Selena Gomez is on labor?" Franklin said "What?" Will said "Nevermind, just get to the situation" Amelia said "Guys, The Warblers and The Singathons will have their Sectionals performance this Saturday and we are going" Will said "WHAT?!" everybody said in unison "Mr. Schue! a ticket to Sectionals is $.5.00 each!" Charlie said "Yeah! and eventhough i hate 95 Year Old Prince Philip i agree" Franklin said "Yes, but we we're invited so us going will be free" Will said "FINE" everybody said in unison Then Artie,Quinn,Blaine and Santana enters the choir room "So, is the announcement done Mr. Schue?" Santana asked "Yes" Will said "Then, who else will do their callback?" Quinn asked "Me!" Franchessca said then stands up and goes infront "I will perform Adele's Skyfall which was used in a James Bond film--" Franchessca said "Get on with it!" Kate said then Franchessca rolled her eyes The music started playing and Franchessca started singing ''"This is the end Hold your breath and count to ten Feel the earth move and then Hear my heart burst again For this is the end I've drowned and dreamt this moment So overdue I owe them Swept away, I'm stolen" "She is amazing" Franklin said "Totally murdered Adele" Ariana said "Let the sky fall When it crumbles We will stand tall Face it all together Let the sky fall When it crumbles We will stand tall Face it all together At skyfall That skyfall" After the performance everybody clapped, Quinn gave her a standing applause "That was just terrible" Kate said then Franchessca's facial expression change then she went to Kate and slapped her "You deserve that you bitch" Franchessca said then Kate pushed her and strangled her "Hey girls! that's enough!!" Will shouted while Amelia,Cameron,David and Chriss are pulling the two girls "I am gonna kill you!" Franchessca said Then the two girls stopped fighting "Are you done?" Will asked "Nope" Franchessca said then she chased Kate out of the choir room Will scoffed and everybody sighed in unison _______________________________________ Spencer and Ariana are walking by the hallways "Are you serious you're not coming back to New Directions?" Ariana asked "Don't know, i just can't belive Mr. Schuester blamed me for leaking the setlist" Spencer said "Me too, i belive you're innocent Spencer" Ariana said "Thanks Aria" Spencer said Then Franchessca arrives "Franchessca, are you okay?" Spencer asked "Yeah i'm fine" Franchessca said "Really? you look like you just came out of The Hunger Games" Ariana said "Trust me, it was more brutal than the Hunger Games" Franchessca said then Kate walk passed them and Spencer rolled her eyes "I hate that girl" Spencer said "Finally! we have all something in common" Ariana loudly said "Wait? what did Kate do to you?" Franchessca asked "First of all she accused me of being a flirt." Ariana said "Second he broke Franklin's heart." "Well those are a lot of offenses." Spencer said "Hey! aren't you coming back to Glee club?" Franchessca said "No, because there is nothing i need to confess because i didn't do it" Spencer said "I believe you" Franchessca said "Finally! more people coming to my defense!" Spencer loudly said then Franchessca laughed "Let's go i'm hungry!" Ariana said then they all left ________________________________________ Franklin is in a music store walking with his earphones on "OH MY GOD!" he shouted then he covered his mouth "Be quiet!" an old lady said Sweet merciful god, it's Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded - The Re-Up, birrrrrrrttttttchhhhhhhh, i need to buy this, but what the hell? there's only one left, but it's a need not a want so i must have it When Franklin touched the album there's another hand on it "Dude, i was first" the blonde guy said "I saw it first" Franklin said "I landed my hand on it, first" the blonde guy said "I spotted it first, so it's mine!" Franklin said Then Franklin and the blonde guy started pulling one side of the album "It's mine" Franklin said "No, it's mine!" the blonde guy said "I need it" Franklin said "Okay! i'll give you 9 dollars for this" the blonde guy said "Keep your money! Proffesor X" Franklin said then he got the album and the blonde guy fell "You really love Nicki Minaj" the blonde guy said "Yes and i'm sorry" Franklin said then he helped the blonde guy get up "What's your name?" the blonde guy asked "Franklin.....Franklin Montgomery and you?" Franklin said "I'm Walker Parker" the blonde guy said "Wow, your name rhymes" Franklin said "Yeah, i know" Walker said then laughs "Woah!" Franklin said "What?" Walker asked "You're in the Warblers?" Franklin asked "Yes, you clearly see i'm wearing a Dalton blazer and this blazer is something you won't see in stores" Walker said "That's awesome, i'm in the New Directions." Franklin said "Wow, i guess we're gonna see eachother at Regionals" Walker said "If you win you're Sectionals at Saturday" Franklin said "You know about that?" Waker asked "Yeah i'm going, i mean my team, we're all going to check the competition" Franklin said "I'll see you there" Walker said "Okay, so it was nice meeting you Waker" Franklin said "Yeah, maybe we can see eachother sometimes, you know maybe have a rap battle and see if who has the most knowledge about Nicki Minaj" Waker said then Franklin laughs "Maybe, so here's my number" Franklin said then gives Waker a paper "So, i'll call you maybe?" Waker said "Yes and i'll see you at Saturday" Franklin said then Waker leaves "And incase if you're wondering dude, i'm straight" Waker said then leaves "Thanks for the info" Franklin said then kissed the Nicki Minaj album he got __________________________________ In Lima Bean, Chriss is sitting alone with multiple sheet music on the table then suddenly a guy sits next to him. "Uh, hi" Chriss said "Hey, you seem busy" the guy said "Yeah and can you please like stop bothering me" Chriss said "Sorry" the guy said "No, i'm sorry you're trying to keep me company and i'm pushing you away, i'm Chriss" Chriss said "It's okay, i'm DJ by the way" DJ said "So what do you do?" Chriss asked "You know, school, sing and whatever" DJ said "Oh." Chriss said then returns to the sheet musics "You wanna make out?" DJ asked Chriss was shocked about what DJ said then his facial expression changed "I'd love too" Then DJ and Chriss are at a car kissing wildly "Oh, this is the best company ever" Chriss said "It's my pleasure." DJ said while Chriss is kissing his neck "No, it's my pleasure" Chriss said then stops kissing and stars unbuttoning DJ's shirt "Oh, it's on now baby" DJ said then starts kissing Chriss then a phone rings "Wait, a second" Chriss said and answers the phone "Take your time sweetie" DJ said "Hello?" Chriss said where the hell are you? did you forget about Dalton and Cloverfield? Ariana said "Oh shoot! i forgot okay where are you?" Chriss said outside Cameron and Bridget's house, their mom is gonna take us to Cloverfield, we should all go together ''Ariana said "Wait why are you with them?" Chriss asked ''and Cameron are bf and gf's, like duh! sweetie what century do you breathe in? ''Ariana said "Clearly, the same as yours and since when are you and Cameron lovers?" Chriss asked ''Sectionals we started dating, can you like go here now? Ariana said "Yeah, i'll see you bye" Chriss said then hangs up "So is our make-out session over?" DJ asked "I believe so, sorry i need to go" Chriss said "It's okay" DJ said "Sorry for the buzzkill, we should see eachother again" Chriss said "I'd love that and hey maybe we can do our sessions where no one can disturb us" DJ said then kisses Chriss Chriss then pushes DJ"OK, i know we're this is heading so i'll stop while i'm ahead" "Yeah, so here's my number and i'll see you again" DJ said while Chriss is fixing his hair. "Bye, baby." Chriss said then gets out of the car Then DJ seemed to enjoy what he just did then he lied down at the backseat of his car with his shirt open ________________________________________________ '''At Cloverfield Highschool Auditorium The New Directions arrive then sits at the chairs "Chriss, where have you been?" Franklin asked "Uhm" Chriss said then he remembers making out with DJ "Well?" Spencer said "I was at Lima Bean, i needed coffee" Chriss said "Just don't do that again, we we're worried" Spencer said "Worried how?" Chriss asked "We we're like texting you for a lot of times then we get no reply from you" Bridget said "Fine, i'm sorry" Chriss said "Apology still pending" Spencer said "Ladies and gentlemen welcome to the 2012 Mideast Sectionals Competition" the announcer said Then everybody claps "From Cloverfield High and Indiana please give a warm welcome to The Singathons!" "Ugh, them again" Chriss said then rolls his eyes Then the music starts playing and The Singathons come out "Oh please" Spencer said then rolls her eyes DJ comes out at the backstage and starts singing'' "I'm through with standing in line To clubs we'll never get in It's like the bottom of the ninth And I'm never gonna win This life hasn't turned out Quite the way I want it to be"'' "'' ''Tell me what you want" The Singathons sang "Oh my god" Chriss said with a shocked face "I want a brand new house On an episode of Cribs And a bathroom I can play baseball in And a king size tub big enough For ten plus me" ''DJ sang ''"So what you need?" The Singathons sang "I want a new tour bus full of old guitars My own star on Hollywood Boulevard Somewhere between Cher and James Dean is fine for me I'm gonna trade this life for fortune and fame I'd even cut my hair and change my name" ''DJ sang ''"Cause we all just wanna be big rockstars And live in hilltop houses driving fifteen cars The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap We'll all stay skinny 'cause we just won't eat And we'll hang out in the coolest bars In the VIP with the movie stars Every good gold digger's Gonna wind up there Every Playboy bunny With her bleach blond hair Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar" ''DJ sang with The Singathons ''"And we'll hide out in the private rooms With the latest dictionary and today's who's who They'll get you anything with that evil smile Everybody's got a drug dealer on speed dial" DJ sang "Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar" ''DJ sang with The SingathonsAfter the performance the audience gave a standing applause "Wow" Spencer said while slowly clapping her hands and looking nervous "I know" Ariana said Then one of the judges went up the stage "Ladies and gentlemen, the second group bailed before the performance so apparently The Warblers and The Singathons are the only competing club today at this competiiton. Thank you" the judge said then leaves "OK! without further a do please give it up for The Dalton Academy Warblers!" the announcer said Walker comes out of the stage with the Warblers at his back and sang "So I got my boots on, Got the right amount of leather And I'm doing me up with a black colored liner And I'm working my strut but I know it don't matter All we need in this world is some love"'' "There's a thin line 'tween the dark side, And the light side, baby tonight It's a struggle, gotta rumble, tryin'a find it" ''Walker sang ''"But if I had you,That would be the only thing I'd ever need Yeah if I had you, The money, fame and fortune never could compete If I had you, Life would be a party, it'd be ecstasy Yeah, if I had you Y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you If I had-" ''Waker sang with the Warblers ''"The flashing of the lights It might feel so good But I got you stuck on my mind, yeah The fashion and the stage, it might get me high But it don't mean a thing tonight That would be the only thing I'd ever need Yeah if I had you, The money, fame and fortune never could compete If I had you, Life would be a party it'd be ecstasy Yeah if I had you Y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you If I had you" Walker sang "That would be the only thing I'd ever need Yeah if I had you, The money, fame and fortune never could compete (Never could compete with you) If I had you, life would be a party, it'd be ecstasy (It'd be ecstasy with you) Yeah if I had you Y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you If I had you." ''Walker sang with The Warblers After the performance, the crowd gave a thunderous standing applause "That was amazing" Franchessca said "I know" David said while fake clapping ____________________________________________________ At a bathroom, Franchessca is washing her hands then Kate arrives "I don't want any trouble" Franchessca said "Me too" Kate said "Then what the hell are you doing in here?" Franchessca asked "I just felt a sudden fullness of my damn bladder" Kate said "Well, we all feel that sudden fullness, but i wanna ask you one thing" Franchessca said "Fire away" Kate said then rolls her eyes "Why are you and Charlie dating? i was fixing my relationship with him then you came in the picture and now i just feel like Charlie is a Taylor Swift song" Franchessca said "Which one?" Kate asked "Picture to Burn" Franchessca said "I like that song." Kate said "Yeah me too....that's not the point! my point is why did you hurt Franklin? he liked you, he almost loved you" Franchessca said "Look, i liked Franklin but when i saw Franklin's true colors, you know like verbally abusing jocks and then i realized he is a bad person" Kate said "Kate, the reason why Franklin is verbally abusing jocks, because he's protecting us, in a non-violent way" Franchessca said with a raised voice "I ain't got no time talking about this" Kate said then leaves the bathroom Franchessca seemed stress with the situation and looks at the mirror "I can do this" then leaves the bathroom ____________________________________________________ At the auditorium,the judges went up the stage to announce the results "Thank you for having me today, i would rather be here than at my wife's house" the first judge said Then the audience was in full silence "WHO CARES?!" Amelia shouted "Okay the 2012 Mideast Sectionals Champions are....." the second judge said DJ crosses his finger Walker closed his eyes Franklin and Ariana are holding hands "It's a tie!" the third judge said The crowd claps for the groups Walker then goes to The Singathons to congratulate them "Congrats" Walker said "See you at Regionals loser" the girl said "Hey! Mackenzie don't be such a bitch" DJ said "Sorry bitch" Mackenzie said "Hey, see you at Regionals congratulations" DJ said "Thank you" Walker said The crowd continues clapping, DJ then looks at Chriss and Walker looks at Franklin and gives him a thumbs up. _____________________________________________ '''Back at McKinley: By The Lockers' Chriss,Franklin,Ariana,Spencer,Cameron and Franchessca are talking "Man, those Warblers are amazing" Cameron said "Yeah, but DJ was more amazing" Chriss said "Who's DJ?" Franchessca asked "Uhm" Chriss said "Chriss, is there something you're not telling us?" Spencer asked "Yeah, during The Singathons performance you we're shocked at first and super supportive afterwards." Ariana said "Chriss! who the hell is DJ?!" Franklin asked with a raised voice "I met him at Lima,Bean" Chriss said "So? what's so special about him?" Spencer asked "He's my friend" Chriss said "Friend? are you serious?" Cameron asked "No, we made out" Chriss said then everyone was shocked "Wait, so you're gay?" Spencer asked "No, i'm bisexual, i like guys and girls, i even think that you're Nicki Minaj hot." Chriss said "What?" Spencer said "So you made out with him and you're bi?" Cameron asked "Yeah dude, but don't worry you're not my type, i don't dig on guys who have lips that are huger than Nicki Minaj's ass" Chriss said "That's offensive" Cameron said "I'm just keepin' it real" Chriss said "Chriss! this has to stop like right now" Franklin said "No, i like DJ" Chriss said "You can't like the guy,he's our competition at Regionals he might be a spy" Spencer said "Why? do you guys have proof?" Chriss asked with a raised voice "No, but,,," Franchessca said "But what?!" Chriss angrily asked "But nothing" Franchessca said "Chriss, our point is you can't date this guy, because he might be just into you because he wants to ruin our chances at Regionals" Franklin said "Frank, you're such a hypocrite" Chriss said "Hey, you can't say things like that to him" Ariana said "If he doesn't want to get judged, he shouldn't judge others too" Chriss said then leaves "Wait! Chriss! where the hell are you going?" Ariana said "I'm quitting New Directions" Chriss said "QUITTING?!" everyone said in unison ____________________________________________ At Sue's Office. "Coach Sylvester?" Chriss said "Well if it isn't Daffodail Anderson's Younger Bisexual Brother, what do you want?" Sue asked "To join The Troubletones" Chriss said "Outstanding" Sue said with an evil smirk THE END